That's What Friends Are For: NaruSaku
by ilikecheese56
Summary: Sasuke has gotten away, Sakura's arm is hurt. Naruto feels totally responsible for it. Sakura assures him this is not the case. WAFF. NaruSaku oneshot. Rated for language.


Ah, a nice, long, oneshot with what I'm pretty sure is WAFF, because I'm not trying to write angsty, tragic death stories. When you finish, please leave a nice, in-depth review. And go read InfinitX's story NaruSaku Drabbles, because it is awesome.

Naruto and Sakura belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Naruto felt horrible. This had been the absolute worst day of his life. Sasuke had escaped again, leaving Sakura and himself in tears over the whole situation. But that wasn't what left Naruto angry with himself. No, he hated himself because of what he had done to Sakura earlier that day.

"Naruto, why are you sitting here all alone?," came her voice, sweet as honey and soft as silk, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Because I failed," he grumbled angrily.

"Naruto, it's alright, we'll get him next time," Sakura said, trying to cheer him up.

"It's not that. You're hurt, and it's my fault. I failed to keep control."

"What are you talking about? Orochimaru attacked-"

"I'm not stupid, Sakura-chan. Yamato told me everything."

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel bad, so I told-"

"You lied to me."

"Naruto, I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she stated, nervously biting her lip.

"Tch, what feelings? Everyone was right, I'm just a demon. A demon and a failure," he remarked glumly.

"Naruto, stop. You're not a demon, it was an accident. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me," Sakura said, slightly annoyed with his attitude.

"Yeah, I know Iwouldn't, but that damn fox doesn't care. If I had better control, you wouldn't be hurt, and I wouldn't be feeling so worthless," he said, becoming angry with Sakura for bothering him.

"It's not your fault, Naruto."

This sent him over the edge. He angrily jumped to his feet and slammed his fist into the wall of Yamato's makeshift cabin.

"Dammit, Sakura! Cut the crap! You know as damn well as I do that it's my fault I couldn't control myself! I failed to keep my promise to you twice already, I hurt you, and to top it all off, that damned Orochimaru is off filling Sasuke's head with his lies! All because I wasn't strong enough!," he fumed, breathing heavily, his face red and sweaty.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face, she was angry and frustrated and terrified to the core. She slapped Naruto across the face, hard. He brought his hand up and rubbed his stinging cheek in shock. It was now his turn to have her yell at him.

"Naruto, you bastard. All I wanted to do was find out what was bothering you, and you yell and scream and talk nonsense," she wailed, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks flushed and swollen. "I don't know what made you think this way, because you never have before. If you truly believe yourself to be a demon, then you're just proving all those idiots right. All your effort will have been for nothing. I know you, Naruto, and in no way are you a demon! Demons hate and loathe and only care for themselves. You are completely opposite, Naruto, you care and love and risk everything for your friends! And don't you dare call yourself a failure, either. Failures give up at the first sign of difficulty. When have you ever given up, huh!?," she asked, continuing to cry.

Naruto had tears of his own running down his face by now. His shoulders shook and he didn't bother trying to hide his sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Now look at the mess I've made. You're crying, and now I feel even worse because of it. I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't deserve a friend like you," he sniffed, hanging his head. Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and began rubbing it gently.

"Naruto, look at me," she said, her sobs calming to small whimpers and hiccups. Naruto looked up into those pretty green eyes of hers, bloodshot from crying. She had a warm smile on her face, despite the tears still trickling down her cheeks.

"It's alright, Naruto, I forgive you. But trust me when I say none of this is your fault."

"But, but Sasuke-"

"Shh, I told you we'd do it together, didn't I?," she said, her voice still shaky.

"But what about your arm? I mean I-"

"Not your fault. None of it is your fault."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," he sniffed. "I'm so glad we're friends," he said, wiping away his tears. Sakura wiped hers away as well.

"Naruto."

"Hm?," he asked, looking up.

"Come here," Sakura directed, her arms outstretched. Another tear made it's way down Naruto's face as he graciously walked into her open arms, pulling her tightly into his embrace. She returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, gently patting his back.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"That's what friends are for, stupid."


End file.
